<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雏暮性转之职场绯闻梗 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781317">雏暮性转之职场绯闻梗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Messiah Project - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性转，百合！<br/>只是脑洞整理！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 职场绯闻梗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[参考《大叔的爱》连续剧其中一集提及的情况，以及《近似婚外恋爱》其中一集的解决方案。]</p>
<p> 小暮洵是房地产公司职员，作为默默无闻的业务员群体的一员，他业绩还不错，认真靠谱聪明却低调。<br/>有一日信任他的老板交给他了一个大任务，就是著名的女模特雏森千寿要求来看房。向来风风火火还有过绯闻的雏森，为了躲开狗仔队勘察而穿着隐蔽低调，要求他们公司秘密帮忙隐瞒作业，且房子要求从隐私性到保安系统等等都要求许多。<br/>于是小暮肩负了这个重大职责，一边注意情况一边努力的给雏森找房子。当然后来成功卖出去的房子除了雏森及周围自己人知道外，也就小暮和他们办公室的人知道了。<br/>这期间杂志和小报新闻上还传着雏森和著名大公司CEO園之人的绯闻。于是看房期间雏森擅自提了出来，问小暮怎么看，小暮只是说自己不太关注这方面的事。对话就不了了之。</p>
<p>本来成功完成任务再好不过，小暮每日的工作还是继续着。结果一晃半年后，绯闻这事也销声匿迹了的雏森再度找上来，并且指明小暮再来帮自己找个可以租房的地方。<br/>为什么买了一个后有租了一个，因为雏森说她被麻烦的八卦报社最臭名昭著的桧贺山发现了住址，而且那个人耳朵灵的不行，知道了一些麻烦的事。以及雏森家里的事让他没法呆在那里，他需要找个僻静的地方随时可以喘口气。<br/>心情不好的雏森跟在安静还不喜欢问东问西的小暮旁边觉得安心舒坦不少。再去看房时，她忽然用各种理由拉着小暮去逛自己喜欢的地方。虽然小暮竭力告诉她这是工作期间，但还是陪着雏森绕了一大圈，还好最后选到租房的地方了。<br/>在这个期间小暮就停了停雏森的故事。</p>
<p>雏森和園其实比所有人看八卦之前都要早很多年前认识，当时她还不是模特也默默无闻，園也还没开创事业，所以没人知道。<br/>他们俩高中时就认识了，说真的的确交往了一小阵，但只是学生时代的那么一点插曲。后来他们都觉得不合实际分开了，但是保持关系，算是朋友。<br/>然而毕业后各自道路不通，一晃五年彼此联系也变少。不过園在这几年里青云直上。而雏森本来就是大公司老板的女儿，当初交往时期父亲对園就很看中，现在事业上有交集后他们在此靠近，家里人非常欢迎園。<br/>上次那个绯闻他和園一起，是因为偶然碰撞。靠近时因为他们俩发生了争执，虽然雏森没对小暮明说具体流程，总之就是園为了事业以及和她父亲的关系，所以欺骗破坏了雏森的利益，总之雏森和園之间关系彻底破裂，即使有关系也是利益上的关系。<br/>而雏森的父亲则觉得雏森不该继续这种模特生涯，应该回来好好转正，继承事业。并且他们觉得这样的话，雏森和園简直门当户对，应该一起发展。<br/>这事虽然还没决定，她也还在争吵反抗，却好死不死的被桧贺山发现了。即使还没彻底摸清如何，但是雏森不得不防。并且父亲那边她也很烦，彻底决定要让家里人放弃这个想法，自己要远离園，让園死了这个心。</p>
<p>于是这几日看房中，雏森最后竟然告诉小暮说，她要花钱雇小暮来帮忙制造另一条绯闻。小暮可以发笔横财，而且不会去暴露小暮的。<br/>小暮一百个不愿意和一百个不理解。结果就被雏森拉去了另一家小报社。报社是雏森认识的人，社长是三栖公俊，而他的搭档兼得力部下就是以揭露各种真相的摄影鬼才周康哉。<br/>他们报社虽然也喜欢扒东西，但是和桧贺山那种会掀起腥风血雨各种绯闻八卦不同，他们看中的是揭露社会黑暗面寻求赤裸残酷的真相。<br/>加上曾经桧贺山那边摆了他们一道，所以三栖和周还想着必定要报一箭之仇。加上桧贺山一些新闻扭曲事实，毁了艺人道路，他们也每次都抢在前面揭露真相，颠覆桧贺山那边的假报道。<br/>于是雏森就与三栖他们达成了利益一致，并且决定刷掉手段。就是让三栖他们报道自己和小暮的绯闻，宣称著名的女模特雏森竟然是蕾丝。<br/>当然只是一个小报道，不确定的标题，和模糊不清的照片，小暮还要大码。以此让雏森的家里人吃惊，也让園远离自己。小暮拍完就完成任务，他们不会让小暮有其他隐私泄露。<br/>当然雏森也会扯出来園的黑历史，比如欺骗自己，还有为了事业利益干的勾当，交换给三栖，让他们曝光。同时雏森和周也会试图寻找到那些因为错误报道的假绯闻后面那些艺人的真相，来掀翻桧贺山。</p>
<p>从而，小暮洵一尘不变的日常，突然之间就变得不再普通。<br/>从一个小小的帮忙，衍生出来了从未想过的感情。<br/>当然这个钓鱼用的假绯闻，可能也让小暮置身在桧贺山镜头的威胁下。<br/>而他和雏森，也会假戏真做了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一夜百合车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次，也许是搞定了桧贺山后。<br/>雏森他们说“这次他们家那个破报社要关门了”。所以她私下拉着小暮，和三栖周去吃了烤肉庆祝。<br/>小暮第一次发现，雏森好能喝。<br/>大家都好能喝。<br/>打她作为职场女性，都知道职场上喝酒的必要性。自己也不能扫兴，于是开始努力…喝…！</p><p>酒品差，一喝就醉。<br/>她是那种，拿着酒杯低着头，突然委屈宝宝的在哪里嘀嘀咕咕说一堆有的没的。<br/>对面的周：这人没事吧？她从刚才起说啥呢？<br/>三栖：雏森啊，你也阻止她吧。我看她不能喝啊。<br/>周：这人话比平日多了十倍。<br/>雏森【完全high tension 状况外。夹烤肉】：这片都是我的！<br/>周：这女人也不行了。<br/>三栖：你是个模特，你也注意一下卡路里摄取量和吃东西的样子可以吗？</p><p>但整体雏森还行，就是兴致高。<br/>后来说：哦，好吧，小暮你别喝了。来来来，吃肉！<br/>小暮捏着杯子听不到。还要继续喝的时候，雏森按下杯子，用筷子给小暮嘴里塞了肉。<br/>“张嘴，吃肉。”</p><p>聚会后，店员叫了出租车送她们。<br/>几个人发现他们从来没问过小暮家在哪，不知道。于是决定送雏森家。<br/>小暮嘀嘀咕咕的对雏森说：不用管我了。这件事结束了，我的任务也结束了吧。钱你也给了，那我就没用了吧。我可以自己回家的，你可以不用送我了。<br/>其实小暮不是不高兴，就是很普通的说着现实的话。就是那种，没必要描述的却描述出来。就觉得都结束了，不用继续麻烦，也不用粘着自己了吧。<br/>雏森：你说啥呢，你都走不好路了。我不管你，我把你放路边啊？<br/>然后扶起来小暮，小暮软趴趴。结果小暮腿一软，挂在雏森身上，恰好埋了胸。<br/>胸好软哦，神智不清小暮觉得很舒服，就蹭了蹭脸蛋…<br/>雏森：唔///////？！？！？！？！【内心：好可爱啊可恶】<br/>然后小暮还奶声奶气【？】的说：还有烤肉的味道…嗝【打嗝】<br/>雏森【深呼吸】：好了好了，起来，走了。</p><p>坚持到了雏森家里。<br/>雏森说身上都有油烟味，先把衣服脱了吧。结果一回头就看到小暮歪自己床上。<br/>昂贵的床啊，不可以这样躺啊。赶紧捞起来，帮忙脱衣服啊。<br/>一脱小暮衣服，果然，胸好大。内衣意外的，非常性感【那种稍稍有蕾丝边的呢】<br/>还是雏森曾经随口推荐的牌子，小暮却真的买来穿了【阿转构思】</p><p>小暮坐起来时腰一软，嘴巴念叨着什么，眼镜就歪了。<br/>模模糊糊的眼睛水汪汪的，雏森没忍住就被她取下眼镜。<br/>然后小暮没吭声，因为不会说话了，所以雏森不太懂她脑子里在想什么。<br/>小暮整体和脑子就乱七八糟的。却还习惯性觉得不能麻烦人【职场病】于是觉得要自己脱。<br/>其实雏森只是想给她脱了外面，找个T恤给她换了。<br/>但是小暮因为要睡觉，还觉得有烟味要洗澡啊。结果当着雏森面，自己把内衣也脱了。直接抽出来内衣，放在了一边。<br/>雏森：………….等，你好快【看着小暮全裸上半身】<br/>小暮还认真的努力起来，给自己脱裙子。结果看到雏森站在那没动【愣住】，说是不是遇到了麻烦，我来帮你吧。就要给雏森脱！</p><p>雏森心脏受到了冲击。<br/>在拒绝脱和希望她来脱之中挣扎的雏森，还是帮小暮一起解开了衬衫扣子。<br/>因为小暮思路是乱的，就没有逻辑。解开扣子不脱衣服，就先伸手从雏森腋下钻过衬衫摸里面，去后面解内衣扣子。<br/>结果酒精中招，就突然脑袋一沉。胳膊无力就那么兜在了衣服和雏森腰里，脸枕在了胸上。<br/>就这一刻，雏森决定放弃理智，跟随冲动。想着“那就别后悔了”，于是抱着小暮这样压去了床上。</p><p>小暮整个胳膊都套在雏森衣服里，压在腰上，让小暮胳膊也出不来，也逃不掉。<br/>小暮却还迷迷糊糊的让自己被困者双手，乖乖在那里被亲吻。<br/>雏森还没脱下来的内衣就垂挂着，在两人之间摩擦。<br/>小暮被亲吻的很舒服。下意识移动了手指，似有似无搔痒上雏森没了内衣的后背，摸索内衣扣压出的痕迹。<br/>顿时雏森一个激灵，那种酥酥的感觉从后背脊椎流过，钻入下方。<br/>原来那个地方被这样碰触，是如此的舒服而微妙。<br/>原来被她无意间碰触，那个细小的动作竟然带来这样大的感觉。<br/>“再多碰碰我。”雏森念着小暮听不清的话，压低腹部整个贴上去，用力亲吻。</p><p>小暮被亲吻的窒息，因为她自己跟不上节奏，也不知道该如何回应。<br/>她小巧的身子扭动着，哼哼唧唧回应着亲吻。扭动的四肢把雏森掖在裙边里的衬衫都挑起来，变得蓬松而凌乱，双手却出不来。<br/>于是她一次次用手指无规则的抚摸和划过雏森的后背，感觉到对方炙热的体温时随着送下力气的放松而一次次拥抱上雏森的身，挂在那里，手指跟着亲吻的节奏悄悄点指搔动着指甲下的肌肤。<br/>雏森被她弄得痒痒的，但是却有种不想躲开的舒服感。她每次都被那种酥酥麻麻的感觉弄的哼出声音来，像是要甩开那个细小无意识的攻击般努力在摆脱，又像是被后背骑住的兴奋感鞭策，她亲吻的越深，也越快，也越凌乱。<br/>手就这样抓住了小暮洁白干净的乳房，送开口瞬间让小暮吐出一声热乎乎夹杂着酒精味的轻呼。</p><p>对方的手指一下子扣住了她的后背，也许留了一个小小的坑印。但是雏森不在乎，她跟随着对方手指按下的力度，让自己抱紧了她。<br/>原来喝醉的声音出了细碎的话语，还有这样不同的性感的东西在这个人的喉咙里。<br/>所以雏森决定不再挑逗那张被她吻得湿漉漉艳红的嘴巴，转而去亲吻了脖子和眼角，追随对方恍惚间摆动的脑袋，听着小暮一次次发出黏糊糊的鼻音。</p><p> </p><p>【结束！！】<br/>【因为到这里，我也不知道如何做，就…先这样吧…】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>